Horrors at the show
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: Here is a dark fic from my mind for a challenge from the Brony Show, an MLP fan podcast. Body horror in here but this aint too gorey so enjoy a bit of venting of past feelings I've had with people of the show, they are friends but hey horror genre.


Horrors at the show

By

Toa Coy

Yay horror writing.

~Toa Coy~

Circuit Mane trotted to the doors of The Brony Show Studio, the building had been rebuilt for the tenth time this month. He sometimes thought that it was a sad twist that it was normally fire of the non-electrical variety, were it electrical his magic could put it out with no issues but given his work he was thankful for Toa for rebuilding it and getting the equipment back in working order. Given the other show staff's work outside of the entertainment that they do daily. Here was friday and the green unicorn with blue eyes had to fix several major companies mainframe as the last round of updates caused issues that took five days just to get back in order. With the Roan stream tonight it left very little time for the lime green and white maned unicorn much time to do the prep work before people came to do the show.

Walking into the building Circuit found the place to be a bit...quite. Normally someone was here before him, mainly Toa having cleaned up after the shows and eskapades of the week. However while the place looked clean there was nopony there at the reception desk, where the blue robot was supposed to be around this time. Yet nothing but not unheard of since it was early, or he thought it was according to the sun.

"Weird I wonder if he stayed on his charging station again?" Circuit said to himself either out of habit or just to break the silence.

As he moved on there was a faint noise down a hallway to a bathroom and shower that was put in after D-pad had got drunk on taffy that got it all in his mane and chitin so after that they got it cautious simply because beyond the ventilation system of the building this faint sound was all the unicorn heard since entering the building. Going to the door Circuit was not too concerned opening the door as it could just be a water leak from either the shower or sink.

His tune changed as he noticed the navy blue pegasus feathers on the tiled floor with crimson blood at the tips that connected to his wings leading the shower curtain drawn of the stall. More plucked feathers lead to it and it made the scared unicorn hope against hope that his friend and streamer was alright. However the sight beyond the splattered curtain only added to the flee instinct for the green pony, there was the host of his wednesday show stabbed through the stomach with the shower head. His wings were plucked clean as the crimson stained his wing bones and lower abdomen. The horror did not stop there was his eyes where clawed out and his cutie mark was so lasherated that you could barely see the audio wave that was once so visible.

The electric unicorn was almost shocked to the point of fainting but his resolve and knowledge of horror games kept him from breaking down. Only then did he notice his breathing had became short and eraditc as his heartbeat was heightened by the sight before him. Calming his breathing and heart as best he could allowing himself to look again to see blood on the wall but it was only looking in the mirror, and seeing his horrified face, that he could read it.  
"Arrogant, proud, wanted to show control. Short sighted, caused pain, caused hate. Hate for him and others. He was the gate for the demon to open." Circuit read to himself his voice low and unable to sound anything but horrified. "I know Winchester was not the most liked person to some ponies but this is beyond revenge." He stopped for a moment to think. "Why does this feel like I walked into Outlast, Amnesia, or Allen Wake?"

Circuit looked at the dead pegasus as blood dripped down to the drain, it would not be right to leave him like this. With some magic he lifted the 'dead weight' of of the shower head and laid the curtain on his body and moved to the door only to see the hallway had changed outside the bathroom/shower. From the looks of it this was the layout for the storage room, this only made the only living soul in the room groan with disdain. Never shut doors when you see there is faint sounds and murder. Whoever did this must have casted a spell that would randomize where the door would open to after you enter the room.

Since it was the same floor plan from before Circuit knew where to go in getting out of there. However he did recall that people e-mailed him saying none of the shows happened after the Afterparty. Seeing Winchester did not fill him with much hope but he had to put faith in them. Moving through the halls lead to him hearing a pounding sound ahead of him. There was a squash sound mixed with the pounding and that did not sound great as his ears fell down.

Entering that room he almost what was in his stomach, there the ripped remains of Kreature was fused to a machine that was crushing the remains of ponies that Circuit turned not to see as he only identifying them would cause more look on Kreature's dead lite blue face was all he needing to be burned into his mind. As if planned, at this point Circuit was sure this was premeditated, more blood writing.

"False friend, lyer, only care for self." Circuit read shaking his head. "Meltdown no more, never was kind."

Kreature was nope of that he was a good man and great friend. Who did this to all the people Circuit cared for? Unlike Winchester Circuit could not just moved the mutilated remains from the machine as it seemed fused to the remaining bones. With a heavy heart he left his friend and the other poor ponies there as the macabre contraption alone. Going back down the hallway and going another way he heard the faint whistle of a train. That did fill him with hope but given what he had seen the unicorn was going to assume Coal had ignored all this carnage and just play with his trains.

Following the whistle to Coal's train area, Circuit was in mute horror as the train was covered in crimson blood over the green and yellow paint scheme. As the train ran through a tunnel made of Coal's body going from the grey stallion's chest down his ribs to his stomach and to his rump. Much like Winchester, Coal had lost his eyes and lasherations across his body. Only this was far more comic minded, if Circuit wanted to say it as dark joke given Coal, given how he could see a younger coal making a tunnel as the train moved past his legs. It was only now that Circuit emptied his stomach hearing the happy tuts of the whistle of the train. This one lacked the messages but did have one word on the wall.

"Bad?" Circuit said still coughing up a bit. "What is this monster? A rip-off Freddy Krueger?"

"I would say rip-off is a bit harsh as I am now." A distorted voice of high and low tone come out of the walls freaking Circuit out.

Horn ignited ready to fight Circuit look still only saw the hallways and the remains of Coal and his train. Once more his breathing raced as the lite halls kept his view clear.

"You forgot the intercom system didn't ya boss man." The voice called out from the unseen speakers. "Of course you would, why pay attention to improvements when I just have to rebuild it after that fireball his his germling other self destroy all my hard work."

Beyond the voice, Circuit knew it must be Toa given the speech ticks, there was screams and laughter. The screams sounded like CMC while the laughter was higher pitch and cried for more heat. Circuit's heart was sinking again as the vents filled with the smell of burnt fur and flesh.

"Just because you know who I am you are wrong Circuit," Toa replied as if he read the unicorns mind as more sounds in the background began to grow louder. "That servant droid was destroy with the rest of the filth, oh and you won't find your best friend here as he is nothing but a nuclear shadow somewhere in this building."

"Damn it Toa I'm going to make you pay for this." The unicorn raged as hearing the term nuclear shadow lead to him racing from room to room looking for the crazed robot.

Unfortunately he found Mike in a guillotine with each part of his body in another chopped like ham at a deli, Mogul Dash in a record press, Vaguely Creepy deep fried, Deil turned into playing cards, and Silent turned into a target dummy with chunks of him all over the took him to the main studio for the show and there outside was the smouldering remains of CMC and coughing form of the gremlin know as SBA. Circuit would normally not care for this pony as it was just there to cause havoc but it was the only survivor of this mess for now.

"Robot different, not fun anymore." It choked out as life was leaving it. "Robot fluffy."

With that Circuit looked to the door where the villain of this whole mess was and he was going to end this mess once and for all. Slamming into the door the angry unicorn stared down the murder bot. For a moment Circuit looked at the being in front of him, while having parts of Toa this was different from the bot Circuit knew.

"The leader of the Brony Show has come to grace me with his presents, how honor I am for this." The distorted voice showed that was not Toa, not fully, and the bow was too sarcastic. "Do you enjoy my art, it was not clean job but now it can just be you and me chating like the old pals we are."

"You are not Toa." Circuit yelled as lighting zapped from his horn to the being that caught it and absorbed it the yellow of his chest, arms, and head glowed brighter.

"You are half right there, Josh." The being replied causing more magical rage to come from Circuit. "I am what the bot kepted in, haven't you noticed the amount of restraint he had from being too angry or sad. All it took was one day for Winchester to emotionally break the bot for me to come out."

The washed out blue fur arched with static as Circuit put more energy into his attack but the being held his ground and moved forward. Step by Step the sharp blood stained claws came to Circuit's head before grabbing his horn and snapped it off his head. This cause a magical feedback to crack the remain of Toa off of the being showing the bight yellow eyes of a demon that licked it's sharp teeth with a vile tongue.

"Well look at that you just got on my menu." The washed out blue furred being said as Circuit was weaken by his horn being broken. "I never had horse meat before."

From then on The Brony Show ended and a new Terror was brought out upon the world, now how do I know this? Who do you think was reading this story? AHAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
